Rituel Amoureux d'un Vampire
by jennyalissime
Summary: Une nuit, un être sombre et vêtu de noir erre dans Poudlard à la recherche d’une femme pour assouvir ses pulsions vampiriques. Elle devra lui donner un descendant comme l’exige la tradition des anciens.


Coucou tout le monde !

Cette fois ci, je me lance dans un petit one shot entre Hermione et Sévérus.

J'espère qu'il vous fera passer un bon moment.

Bonne Lecture !

Résumé : Une nuit, un être sombre et vêtu de noir erre dans Poudlard à la recherche d'une femme pour assouvir ses pulsions vampiriques. Elle devra lui donner un descendant comme l'exige la tradition des anciens.

Rituel amoureux d'un vampire 

Il faisait froid dans ces couloirs. Mais qu'importe. Sa peau concurrençait de loin la température glaciale qui régnait ici bas, dans les cachots.

Il avait faim. Faim de sang, faim de chair, faim de sexe.

Cette tradition pesait sur lui depuis déjà un an. Il n'avait plus que cette nuit pour engendrer un descendant digne des Anciens. Il ne devait pas les décevoir sous peine d'être banni de ce royaume mythique qui l'avait vu naître. Ce château aurait pu lui être propice devant cette obligation mais de jour. Or, le rituel devait s'accomplir la nuit. Et aussi tard qu'il fut, aucune jeune fille n'avait croisé son chemin. Qu'importe ! Si d'ici, une demi-heure, il ne trouvait personne, il savait quoi faire. S'introduire dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et en attirer une dans son antre. Cette possibilité lui semblait préférable d'ailleurs bien que celle ci demeurait dangereuse. Il aurait eu le choix de sa partenaire. Cependant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Ainsi, il vagabonda ici et là. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence mortel. Il attendait qu'une d'elles face son apparition, le croise et scelle son destin.

**Ooo0000ooo0000**

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette jeune femme brune de 18 ans, elle qui s'endormait si bien d'habitude, restait éveiller malgré son bon vouloir. Elle vidait désespéramment son esprit pour que Morphée l'emporte mais en vain.

Elle se concentra une bonne dizaine de minute mais, lassée, se leva doucement. Elle avait décidé d'entreprendre une balade nocturne. Elle enfila une robe de chambre aux couleurs de Griffondor. Elle descendit de sa chambre de préfet en chef, sans bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller ce crétin de Malfoy, occupant également cette fonction.

Elle passa le tableau et frissonna. Il faisait horriblement froid dans ce château, les nuits d'hiver. Elle resserra sa robe de chambre pour conserver un maximum de sa chaleur et avança discrètement, entre les rangées de tableaux, pour ne pas éveiller les occupants.

Elle marchait sans but précis. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste trouver le sommeil et aller se recoucher le plus vite possible. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle prit la direction des cachots. Elle rêvassait à vrai dire. Une voix étrange semblait l'appeler. Une voix sensuelle qui l'envoûtait. Ce son, berçant ses pensées, l'attirait vers l'origine de ce phénomène. Elle ne répondait plus d'elle-même et progressait vers le début de sa fin.

Oo000oooo0000 

Il sentit au loin, une présence. Une entité féminine. Dommage pour la petite visite dans les dortoirs, se dit-il avant de libérer le pouvoir que tout vampire possédait. Il se concentra et récita une incantation dans une langue spécifique : celle des anciens.

Il la perçut de plus en plus distinctement. Cela marchait. Elle venait à lui.

Il continua, ses sens en alerte.

Soudain, il l'entendit arriver au détour d'un corridor. Il se mit hors de vue et l'attira encore jusqu'à ce que celle ci soit clairement dans son champ de vision.

Il cessa son envoûtement et observa.

**000oooo000ooo**

Elle tourna, s'avança quelques mètres puis stoppa. Elle venait de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Elle pivota sur elle-même se demandant où elle avait atterri. Elle scruta l'obscurité et, surprise, reconnut les cachots.

Une impression étrange vint à elle. Elle se sentait observée.

**000ooo0000oo**

Qu'elle était belle ! pensa le professeur. Il la vit tourbillonner avec souplesse. Allait-elle reconnaître son endroit de prédilection.

Soudain, il la vit fixer l'endroit où lui-même se tenait. Allait-elle l'apercevoir ?

A ce moment précis, il reconnut la griffondor. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas étonné mais incroyablement excité. Qu'elle était belle ! Cette proie vulnérable et innocente.

000ooo000ooo

Osait-elle ? Et puis qu'est ce que ça coûterait d'oser ? Elle soutint du regard ce lieu qui la rendait mal à l'aise et prit sa respiration. Ce cœur, qu'elle allait bientôt ne plus sentir, tambourinait douloureusement sa poitrine.

**000ooo0000o**

-Qui est-la ? entendit-il.

Une voix mélodieuse mais apeurée.

Il pensa : N'aie pas peur, ma jolie compagne, je ne te ferai pas de mal !

000ooo000o

-Qui est là ? fit elle, anxieuse.

Aucune réponse. Son esprit lui jouait il des tours ?

Devait-elle s'avancer vers l'endroit ou devait-elle courir à grandes enjambés et se réfugier sous ses couvertures, bien au chaud ?

Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Reprenant confiance et courage, elle avança d'un pas.

**000ooo000oo**

Il recula. Elle l'impressionnait. Il l'observait toujours, tremblante mais déterminée. Il allait s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de l'envoûter totalement.

Il sortit de la pénombre se dévoilant à son élève. Celle ci cria et recula.

-Pro…professeur Snape ? questionna t elle, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Miss Granger, répondit-il, d'une voix doucereuse avant de poursuivre. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

-Je… Euh…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai…

-Vous vous êtes dit qu'une petite escapade interdite par le règlement vous aiderait à vous sentir mieux ? renchérit il, un ton nettement plus sec et énervé.

-Euh…oui enfin pas tout à fait… J'avais l'intention de rester près de mes quartiers mais je ne sais comment j'ai atterri ici, s'expliqua t elle, sincère.

-Voilà que vous êtes prise de somnambulisme maintenant ? cracha t il, de manière moqueuse.

Il avait prononcé ses mots en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Celle ci recula de quelques pas avant de heurter le mur. Il était, à présent, très proche de sa victime.

Elle sentit un souffle glacial lorsqu'il annonça :

-Ne soyez pas si effrayée, Miss Granger. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

A ces mots, elle frissonna de tout son être.

Ce visage si blanc. Plus qu'a l'ordinaire. Ces yeux si noir. Ce froid émanant de lui qui lui glaçait tout son sang.

-Professeur, murmura t elle, perdant peu a peu l'usage de la parole.

Elle expira l'air de ses poumons dans un son chevrotant.

-Vous avez froid Miss Granger. Prenez ma cape ! susurra le vampire, avec charme en enlevant celle ci.

Hermione remarqua cette lueur jaune traversant son regard noir, l'instant d'une seconde.

Elle était pétrifiée et surtout gelée. Il l'entoura de son habit sans protestation de la jeune femme. Ce regard sombre l'hypnotisait. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des pupilles de l'homme.

Il se colla à elle. Une chaleur exquise envahit le corps de la brune. Une force indescriptible lui contraint de fermer les yeux. Elle se laissait faire à présent.

Il l'embrassa doucement, collant à peine ses lèvres dénuées de chaleur contre celle brûlante de sa proie. Celle ci n'eut aucune réaction face à ce contact glaciale. Elle savoura ce tendre baiser.

Ils se détachèrent avant de se regarder.

-Sévérus, chuchota t elle, ensorcelée.

Ce fut la concrétisation de l'effet souhaité pour le concerné.

Il se jeta sur elle dans un baiser passionné. Les langues se mêlèrent. Les corps fusionnèrent se mouvant dans un même but : assouvir leur désir.

Elle s'agrippa au cou de son partenaire. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de poser ses mains sans vie sur les joues empourprées de la griffondor.

Sans rompre le contact de sa bouche avec la sienne, il se baissa pour attraper ses jambes de sa main droite. Il posa la gauche sur le dos de Hermione puis la souleva. Il l'amena dans ses quartiers tout en jouant avec sa langue.

Il la reposa, délicatement, au pied de son lit. Il cessa de taquiner sa langue ce qui eut l'effet souhaité.

Hermione, insatiable, se jeta sur lui, telle une tigresse. Ils basculèrent sur le lit.

Il eut du mal mais il stoppa son élan fougueux.

-Ne précipitons rien ma toute belle ! Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, glissa t il a son oreille, voluptueusement.

Elle émit un soupir de plaisir mêlé a de l'impatience.

-Oh Sévérus ! Je te veux ! avoua t elle, a l'apogée de son désir.

-Tu m'auras mais patience, décréta t il, un regard empli de pulsions.

Il la fit se redresser devant lui. Le rituel allait commencer.

Tout d'abord, il fit glisser sa cape du dos de la future mère. Puis, la robe de chambre prit le même chemin.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir son élève vêtue d'une fine nuisette rose douce comme de la soie. Il lui lécha l'épaule droite tout en faisant glisser la bretelle. Il fit de même pour l'autre en entendant un gémissement de plaisir. La nuisette tomba dévoilant une poitrine plus qu'alléchante et un string de soie. Il la fit allonger sur le lit, lui suça l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en passant ses doigts sous la fine barrière de son intimité.

Il titilla son bouton de chair avant d'explorer de ses deux doigts la cavité humide de la préfete en chef. Il mima l'acte sexuel avec frénésie. Elle se tortilla de plaisir. Sévérus sentit son vagin se contracter. Elle hurla d'extase. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre mouillé, se leva, s'empara d'une potion posée sur sa table de chevet avec l'autre main. Il plongea ensuite les deux doigts dans le liquide inconnu afin de mélanger les secrétions vaginales a cette substance. Il en but une gorgée avant de se tourner vers la fille qui reprenait sa respiration.

-Boit ma douce.

Elle s'exécuta, la bouche asséchée. Le goût ne lui paraissait pas écœurant bien au contraire. Elle le trouvait légèrement sucré.

Il reposa le verre d'où il provenait.

Il se déshabilla sous les jubilations de la griffondor, au bord de l'explosion. Puis, pour leur plus grand bonheur, il se positionna entre ses cuisses et la pénétra doucement. Elle était vierge ce qui, bien évidemment, était une des contraintes de ce rituel. Il le sut lorsqu'il entendit quelques cris de douleur. Mais Sévérus avec son savoir-faire et Hermione qui demeurait plus que perceptible à cet acte, ressentit bien vite une vague de plaisir la submerger. Ainsi, il accéléra ses coups de rein les faisant plus profonds et plus rapides. Il captura sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux. Les petites mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur les fesses de son amant ordonnant de soutenir ce rythme qui la comblait délicieusement. Il la sentit proche de l'extase.

Il devait le faire ! Il se décrocha de ses lèvres si chaudes pour reposer les siennes sur ce cou si parfumé, si accueillant si…appétissant.

Simultanément, il la mordit et la pénétra violemment. Hermione cria de toutes ses forces. Non de douleur. Mais en plein orgasme. Il suça son sang. Les bruit de succion accompagnaient ceux de pénétrations. Il but encore et encore jusqu'au moment où il la sentit faiblir. Il continuait toujours ses pénétrations. C'était le moment qu'il préférait. Il trouvait satisfaction à faire l'amour aux filles, semi-inconsciente, vidée de leur sang. Ainsi, il se libéra en elle dans un hurlement de jouissance extrême.

Le rituel stipulait qu'il ne devait pas la vider totalement de son sang. Celle ci devait donc rester en vie lors de la fécondation qui devait se produire dans quelques heures avant de devenir, 24 heures après une des leurs. Un descendant mi-hommee mi-vampire, comme l'exigeait la tradition !

Contraint, il aspira une dernière gorgée de ce sang si exaltant avant de se retirer de son cou. Quant à son sexe, celui ci demeurait en pleine activité dans son intimité inondée.

Il reposa ses yeux sur ceux fermés de la griffondor. Avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement, elle devait également boire. Boire le sang d'un vampire. En l'occurrence, le sang du maître des potions.

Tout en poursuivant un rythme de pénétrations accéléré, il s'empara d'un poignard posé également sur la table de chevet. Il continua, l'arme en main, de lui faire l'amour. Merlin qu'il aimait cette sensation. Cependant, il ne devait pas la perdre. Celle ci à peine consciente, émettait toujours de petits hoquets de plaisir mais de moins en moins perceptibles. Ainsi, il se retira d'elle, posa son poignard sur la paume de sa main et la trancha d'un coup sec. Il suspendit rapidement sa main blessée au-dessus de la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme. Les gouttelettes s'écrasant sur sa langue furent assimilées par elle.

Il l'observa quelques minutes, se délecter de son sang dans un « mmmmmmm » de satisfaction.

-Encore ! ordonna t elle alors qu'elle venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu en as eu assez, Hermione, souffla t il tendrement à son oreille avant d'emprisonner les lèvres ensanglantées de la concernée.

Qu'il aimait boire son propre sang bien qu'il jouissait de boire celui d'autrui en particulier celui de jeunes filles vierges dont elle !

Il s'allongea à ses cotés, posa sa main sur le ventre plat et doux de sa compagne et récita :

-Que cette union aboutisse à mes fins,

Que nos sangs mêlés donnent ce dont j'exige,

Que cette nuit scelle mon destin et le sien,

Que ce rituel perpétue cette digne ligné,

Celle des Anciens.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda t elle, au bord de l'épuisement.

-Qu'un nouveau jour se lève, Hermione. Mais que celui ci ne te reverra plus désormais et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais ton enfant, finit-il de dire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille à présent endormie.

**FIN !**

Quelle histoire ! Vous avez aimé ? Faites le moi savoir dans une review ! Et par la même occasion si vous avez des idées de suite, je suis tout ouie !

A bientôt !

Bisous !


End file.
